A Polite Stranger
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Sequel to A Perfect Stranger) years have passed, since Andrew came into their lives and though Dan and Phil have tried hard to forget Andrew. Sometimes, some ghosts refuse to stay gone and they always have a way of returning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Guys, so here we are with the Sequel to 'A Perfect Stranger' and its going to take place a few years after the last one, and originally, I was going to have this set at Vidcon, but I decided to go for a different approach**

* * *

_Dan looked around, his heart beating incredibly fast as he was stuck in the middle of the dark forest. He looked around, and gasped, as the smell of rotting meat and decay wafted into his nostrils. Honestly, he felt like he was going to pass out due to the smell. He covered his nose and mouth, before looking around, for whatever was causing the smell. He cried out, at the sight of dead bodies nearby, they were ambling along in the woods...he could see their shadowy figures, moving along. His eyes widened, when he heard a cold laugh, and suddenly someone's hands were on his shoulders. _

_"I'm coming for you Dan...you think you can escape me? No, you can't...I will find you, and when I do...I will do what I should've done all those years ago. " Said Andrew, as Dan could feel his hot breath right against his ear. He whimpered, and tried to escape his grasp, when he felt a cold, whithered hand wrap itself around his leg. He looked down, and screamed _

Dan woke up, gasping for breath, he looked around and sighed as he laid back down. Just a dream...it was all a dream...he tried telling himself, he sighed once more. When he turned to see Phil still asleep next to him, he wrapped his arms around him, and kissed Phil on the cheek softly...his fingers softly tracing the scar on his shoulder. The memories lingered in the back of his mind, and he hadn't had a nightmare like that in...in years. So why did he have one now?

He looked at the clock, and saw that it was four in the morning and normally he'd be falling to sleeping but, he'd been feeling so tired and stressed out as of late. At least the new channel was him and Phil doing something they enjoyed. He got up, and being sure not to disrupt Phil, went to the bathroom, to splash water in his face.

After doing so, he went to the lounge and laid on the couch, turning on the tv for background noise. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as before..he remembered the nightmares were often incredibly worse, and much more gruesome than that. He looked up, as Phil entered the lounge and sat next to him.

"You alright Bear?" Asked Phil, lightly placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just wasn't tired anymore. Did I wake you?" Asked Dan curiously, a small guilty look on his face.

"No, I noticed you weren't there and I wondered where you were...now tell me the truth." Said Phil, Dan sighed and hugged Phil, who immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I had a nightmare...about him, it's just...I know it's been years, but they've never found him and he's still out there...he wants me." Said Dan softly, Phil shook his head, his arms becoming more protective around Dan. He knew that, even after the therapy and the years, between now and the incident...there was still fear Dan held in his heart. Honestly though, Phil didn't blame him...he'd never blame Dan.

"He's going to have to get through me if he does, but Bear...he doesn't know where we are and it's been a long time since then, I'm sure he's forgotten between then and now. He would've tried something much sooner, if he hadn't." Said Phil, Dan nodded and looked up at Phil.

"I'm sorry, I-"

He was stopped, by Phil kissing him and smiling softly at him.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong." He replied softly. Dan smiled, and snuggled up to Phil. The two stayed there, and tried to get back to sleep, when finally the sun's rays hit. They got up, and after eating breakfast, and spending a fair amount of the day inside watching anime while trying to edit. They got dressed, and had to head to the BBC to do this week's radio show. Honestly though, Dan was just glad he and Phil would get the next three weeks of the radio show off.

The two youtubers made their way down the street, when Dan noticed a red haired girl in a llama hat and purple Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil shirt, texting on her phone. He looked to Phil, who chuckled as Dan went over to her.

"I like your hat and shirt." Said Dan, the girl looked up an gasped when she saw Dan and Phil.

"Oh my gosh hi!" She exclaimed, excitedly before hugging Dan. Phil chuckled, when the girl turned and let go of Dan and hugged him who hugged her back as well.

" Oh my gosh, I totally wasn't paying attention, I was on my phone and oh my gosh!" She replied, blushing beat red. Dan chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders, he liked it sometimes when he and Phil met fans on the street. She smiled, and shook their hands, enthusiastically introducing herself.

"Can I take a selfie with you guys? I know its..um...weird, and you probably get it a lot...but um...would you mind?" She asked, Phil chuckled.

"Of course we wouldn't mind." Said Phil, she smiled and the three gathered around to take a selfie.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much, it was so nice meeting you and...huh" Said the girl, who immediately quirked an eyebrow up, as she looked at the picture.

"What, do we look horrible?" Asked Phil, teasingly, Dan chuckled...his smile immediately vanished, when he and Phil looked at the selfie he'd taken with the girl. He and Phil looked normal, but the girl...her eyes were pitch black. He wasn't paying attention, as the girl and Phil were talking...Phil was asking if she wanted another picture, and that he wouldn't mind while the girl was saying it was fine. Dan recalled what Mrs. Jaccoby had said.

"_ Anytime I took a picture of her, her eyes were pitch black..as if death was inside of her."_

Dan looked back at the girl, and he could feel in his gut that something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Guys, so My Internet may run out soon, don't know when but it will and until that time comes, I'm gonna try and update quickly so yeah, here goes. Thanks for faving, reading, reviewing, and following and enjoy XD**

* * *

Phil noticed that all throughout the radio show, Dan seemed really out of touch...it was as if his body were here, but his mind was somewhere else. He was incredibly distracted, and sure he made snarky remarks every now and then but it felt like it was mainly Phil doing the work. He looked at Dan out of the corner of his eyes, and saw he was also pretty pale, and didn't look good...at all..which was a bit rare for Dan in Phil's opinion. Once the show was over, Dan and Phil exited the building out into the cold, rainy London streets.

"Dan are you ok?" Said Phil worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok I just...um...I'm kind of tired right now, and I have some stuff on my mind that's all." Said Dan with a small smile, he knew Phil would ask sooner or later. It was just that, he couldn't help thinking about the picture, and the girl...he hoped this wasn't some kind of weird omen. Phil opened his mouth to say something, when a bloodcurdling scream caught their attention. They ran in the direction of the screen, when they saw someone on the street laying there stiff. Blood pooling under their head.

"Oh My god!" Exclaimed Phil, immediately going over to the girl's side and dialing 999. Dan went over, and his eyes widened, when he saw the familiar shirt, and the bright red hair covered by the llama hat that was now missing. It was the girl from earlier, he let out a small shaky breath, as she was wheezing and trying to cling to life, but he could also see the pain on her face, as the blood was pooling. He took off his jumper, and tried to put it under her head to try and stem the bleeding.

"It's ok, it's ok...you're going to be ok." He said, she whimpered and shook her head slightly.

"Help...help..."She whispered, in a soft, scared voice.

"Don't worry ok, Phil called the paramedics they should be here soon ok. In the meantime, please hold on and stay awake." Said Dan pleadingly. She groaned, mumbled something incoherently. Phil gently took her hand, and tried to keep track of her pulse, all the while remaining on the phone with the operator..his blue eyes looking around for any sign of them.

"Do you know who did this?" Asked Dan, trying to get her to speak, so that she'd have something to distract herself from the pain.

She groaned and coughed out blood, before whimpering and grimacing.

"Th-there...m-m-m..."She whispered, her finger pointing upwards. Dan looked up, and saw someone close a window and immediately his eyes widened. He turned to the girl, who let out a small cry. "Tire...tired...ti...sleep...sl..."

"I know, I know, but you have to hold on just a little bit longer ok? Just a little bit more um...uh, what's your name?" Asked Dan urgently, he wondered when the paramedics would come.

"Clara..." She mumbled, her eyelids beginning to droop. Dan lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, and lightly moved it. She groaned, and knitted her brows.

"So...So um Clara, what's your favorite video of ours?" He asked, trying to find something, anything to distract her and keep her awake. She groaned softly, and looked up at Dan.

" Cat...iskers...Ph...ph...ll...n.." She mumbled, "sleep...sl..s..."

No, no, no, no, Clara please, please stay with me...um...hey, you like the Philisnotonfire right? Well, well the new one is coming out soon, when you get better I promise you'll love it, and...and Phil and I have tons of cool stuff coming up...just please hold on a little bit more." Said Dan pleadingly, when at last he and Phil heard sirens off in the distance. He looked to Phil, whose eyes were beginning to turn red and puffy. He looked back to Clara, and his eyes widened when he saw her eyes were closed.

"No..." He whispered.

" She's gone." Said Phil tearfully. Dan hugged Phil, who cried on his shoulder..at last the paramedics came and after questioning Dan and Phil...they left, Dan picked up the bloody jumper that was covered in someone else's blood and they headed back to the flat. Dan immediately went to the small Laundrey cupboard where they had the washing machine and drier, and put the stain remover on the jumper.

Phil hugged Dan's waist and rested his chin on Dan's shoulder.

"It shouldn't have happened." Said Dan, setting the jumper down Phil nodded in agreement.

" How could Andrew have known though?" He asked, Phil knitted his brow and looked at Dan curiously.

" Bear, just because a girl was murdered, does not mean it's Andrew." Said Phil rationally, when Dan whirled around and looked back at him, his brown eyes meeting Phil's blue ones.

"Ok, how do you explain the fact, she was a fan of ours who hours earlier took a photo with us and the next thing we know Bam, she gets pushed out of a window...he's back Phil, I knew he was and-" Said Dan, Phil shook his head.

"You're overreacting Dan maybe it was just a horrible coincidence alright? You have to stop thinking that he's waiting around every corner, he's gone and hes not coming back." Said Phil, wincing as Dan looked hurt, and saddened. The younger Youtuber brushed past him, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Phil.

" Out. If he's not there, then clearly, you shouldn't have to worry." Said Dan scathingly, Phil sighed and called out for him wincing when Dan slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe that Phil would do that...he thought Phil was his best friend, and he'd always believe him and be there for him no matter what...then again, maybe it was a coincidence...he sighed, and sat at a park bench. Everything, was so quiet and still save for the pitter patter of a few rain droplets here and there.

He gasped softly, as someone's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so luckily for me my interney hasn;t gone out...yet, yay XD, um so yeah here is the next chapter and its going to have angst and Andrew being a huge creep...more so than he actually is. Ok, so yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

Dan immediately bit down on Andrew's hand making him cry out in pain, when he felt Andrew's other hand go around Dan's throat and squeeze. He immediately began to lose breath as he tried to get out of his grasp, his brown eyes looking for someone, anyone to help...but there was no one...Andrew chuckled, as his grip loosened so he could move to infront of Dan. His injured hand was on Dan's shoulder pinning him to the chair. Dan struggled to break out of his grip, when this fear paralyzed him, upon seeing the face that had haunted his nightmares for the past three years.

" Get away from me, you psycho." Said Dan, when he felt his chest cave in on itself, and suddenly it was getting harder to breath...but he couldn't move. It was as if the fear wouldn't let him move.

" Oh Dan, your way with words never fails to amuse me, relax I just want to talk. Surely an important Radio show host like you can spare some time to talk can't you?" He asked, with a small smirk. Dan's eyes widened...Andrew chuckled once more, as he looked down at Dan, who was currently trapped in the spot. How did he know, that he was a radio show host?

" I've been watching you all this time Dan, just as I said I would. I know about the Radio Show and all those things you've done with the BBC, I know about your little shop with Phil, those channels you did together like the Super Amazing Project, and the Gaming Channel, I know about your Existential Crisis, your Cringe Attacks...do you ever have any about me I wonder?" He replied, before scoffing. " I know about your friends too...all of your little internet friends, both here and in the states. You've gotten quite popular haven't you Dan?"

"Leave them alone, your issue is with me." Said Dan, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh yes, I know that much..." He replied, letting Dan's throat go and reaching back into a bag and pulling out a llama hat. "This look familiar?"

"You did kill her..." Said Dan, utterly horrified. Andrew smirked and looked at the hat, almost as if he was remembering a fond memory, that made Dan want to vomit knowing just what it was he was remembering.

"She was so sweet and trusting...I saw her talking to you, and I knew if I was to get your attention I'd have to do something big like...murder one of your fans. hen you left, I went over to her...talked to her, she seemed to be quite taken with my good looks, as most teenage girls are...we even conversed about you and Phil. She talked about how she met you, and how she'd always wanted to do so ever since she first started watching the two of you." He explained, Dan felt the cold pang of guilt in his gut. She'd died because she was at the wrong place in the wrong time, he continued to glare at Andrew.

"She didn't deserve it, you're still the same monster you've always been." Replied Dan.

"Hey, one less fan to write sloppy and disgusting fanfiction about you and Phil right? One less fan to make fan art, one less to buy your merchandise, one less subscriber, one less person to harass you and everyone you care about right?" Asked Andrew, his eyebrow quirked upwards. "Just like they did to your little brother right?"

"Shut up, she didn't deserve to die...ok, she-"

"How do you know Dan? You are so willing to defend everyone else, and make me come off as the monster, when honestly I'm not doing anything wrong. My sister took the attention from me, so I took it back...the first girl, she took the grade I deserved I took her life, you...you took my breath away, and now I'm going to take yours away...not now. I want to destroy you first, I'm going to fuck up your life so many times over, until you're all alone...then...I'm going to plunge a knife, right into your heart." He replied, before letting Dan go and leaving.

Dan sat there, his breathing became shaky and his heartbeat accelerated. He bit his lip unsure of what to do...he couldn't go to the police, they'd given up on Jaccoby long ago, he couldn't tell Phil...Phil had made it clear that he was tired, of Dan suspecting Andrew and well...he didn't want to start a fight. He honestly didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell the police, but would they believe him? He hoped so...He called and sent them a small anonymous tip about Andrew still having the hat.

He sighed, and headed back to the flat wondering what he meant by that...did he mean that he was...no...Dan ran a hand through his hair as millions of thoughts came rushing in.

"Dan!"

He looked up, as Phil came running over to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Phil, who kissed him and lightly presed his forehead agansit his.

" I'm so sorry Bear, I shouldn't have -"

"No, it's...it's fine, you're right...I should stop thinking he's around every corner, waiting to come and get me...you were right." Said Dan softly, he knew that Andrew was in fact out there, but Phil wouldn't believe him.

" Dan...I..." Said Phil guiltily, he couldn't figure out what to say next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so this is the next chapter of a polite stranger so...yeah and warning this chapter is going to be intense in a few parts, so reader discretion is advised. **

* * *

"I'm fine Phil...can...can we just go home." Said Dan softly, Phil nodded, as Dan immediately began walking down the stret back towards the flat. What was Jaccoby's plan? Was it to murder his friends? He hoped not, he sighed and tried not to stand so close to Phil...his eyes darting every which way, not wanting Andrew to see him. Though immediately he felt guilty about it...he didn't want to hurt Phil, and he honestly didn't..but it was either this, or see Phil get hurt by Andrew, and he didn't want that to happen either. Then he stopped, and realized..with Andrew watching him, what if he knew where they lived? What if one day Phil was alone and he wasn't and..and Andrew came? His eyes widened, and it became harder to breathe. His eyes darting everywhere as faces and people began to mesh together, he covered his ears as the whispering started.

"Dan?" Said Phil, immediately placing his hands on Dan's shoulders. He could see the tears forming in Dan's eyes, and how he was beginning to hyperventilate and panic.

"Dan, Dan..I need you to listen to me..ok? everything, is going to be ok..now, we're going to take some deep breaths ok?" Said Phil, in a calm even tone, Dan nodded and sighed. As he did as Phil instructed, but there was still that gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach, and the feeling kept coming. He groaned lightly, and felt the corners of his vision get fuzzy. He leaned on Phil, as the older man took him back to the flat, and up to his room. He laid Dan down on the bed, and lightly ran a hand through his brown hair.

" Oh Bear, I'm so sorry..." Said Phil softly, Dan shook his head and and took Phil's hand in his.

" No Phil, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, and I'm sorry I hurt you...I do't deserve, someone as great as you." Said Dan softly, as he tried to hold back the tears. Immediately Phil shook his head, and caressed Dan's face.

"No, Dan don't talk like that...ok? What you really don't deserve is to be sad, you're an amazing person, who I love very much...who a lot of people love." Said Phil softly, as he kissed Dan's cheek. Dan sighed once more, and sniffed as he felt the tears begin to fall now. He looked at the doorway, and gripped Phil's hand tighter before looking up to him, feeling so silly and childish but..he was out there. He looked back up at Phil and sat up.

"I know you won't believe me...but...I saw him Phil, and he...he said he was going to fuck up my life and...and I know you think I'm crazy believe me I know how I sound right now. But Phil, you have to believe me...please." Said Dan pleadingly. Phil looked down at Dan, and honestly it wasn't that he didn't believe him..it was just that to him it didn't make any sense, if Andrew was back why did he wait all this time? Why now? Where was he? He looked to Dan who shook his head and laid back down facing away from Phil. Immediately Phil felt incredibly guilty. He got up, and walked away leaving Dan there.

_"Isn't the job of a boyfriend supposed to be to love someone?" _Said a voice that made Dan's skin crawl. He closed his eyes tightly, and huddled into a ball. "_ He's supposed to love you, to believe you, to be there for you, like you are for him."_

"No, he doesn't have to...Phil's done enough for me...I'm probably just annoying him, like I always have been. All I do is hurt him, I made him feel bad, I started the fight..I annoy him, and I'm putting his life in danger...he deserves someone better, someone good, someone who can make him happy." Said Dan softly, before closing his eys and sighing.

_Dan looked around, he was in a flat...Andrew's flat...he slowly looked to the couch, and closed his eyes. Remembering how Andrew, had grabbed his arms roughly and held him there, as he kissed him everywhere...he remembered feeling his hot breath on his neck, and the cold shivers it gave him. He opened his eyes, and saw Andrew sitting there on the couch and looking up at him. _

_" You look like you're remembering some good times." Said Andrew, Dan narrowed his eyes at him. _

_" Good times my arse, now what do you want?" Said Dan, Andrew stood up and made his way over to him. His cold dark eyes looking down at him, as he lightly stroked Dan's cheek. _

_"What do you think?" He replied, when Dan pulled away from him, making him chuckle. "I've wanted to have you back for a long time, ever since we met..I've wanted to do two things, either kill you...or keep you all to myself, and honestly..I'd be good with either option."_

_" You're sick, I don't want anything to do with you...ok, now leave me and my friends alone." Said Dan, still glaring at him. _

_" What friends Dan? The friends who probably wouldn't even give you the time of day, if you weren't famous? Can you honestly, really tell me their your friends? where are they now? You know something, I think you have complex or something..you support your these people you call friends, you're devoted to them, you praise them, and yet...when it comes to your own problems you push everyone away. You're nothing but their dog...just like with Phil. You will defend Phil to the ends of the earth, but when has he ever done that for you?" Said Andrew, Dan shook his head in response._

_" They don't need to..my friends and my boyfriend, don't need to prove themselves to me...I love my friends, I love Phil, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone I care about. " Said Dan, when Andrew laughed once more. _

_"Oh, silly, naive Dan...the solution is simple, just leave it all behind...they don't need you, infact everyone would be so much happier without you in their lives..plus, they'll be safer without you. No matter where you go, I will always be nearby...and I promise you, that I will get what I want. So why not just avoid, all this spilt blood and come with me willingly. " Said Andrew, as he leaned in and whispered in Dan's ear. _

_"Be mine Dan, mine and mine alone...to keep them safe."_

Dan woke up, and sighed softly. He looked up, and saw that it was morning he knitted his brow and looked at the time. Currently it was ten in the morning, he stretched and after changing into sweatpants and a random t shirt, due to having slept in his clothes last night. He made his way to the lounge, where Phil was on his laptop. He went over, and sat down next to him.

"Hey, morning sleepy head." Said Phil with a small smile. Dan smiled softly, and kissed Phil before leaning against him. He chuckled, when he saw that Phil was eating his cereal, he immediately cast Phil a knowing look making Phil chuckle.

"Sorry, I ran out of my cereal.." He replied, with a small sheepish smile. Dan rolled his eyes affectionately, and laughed.

"It's alright, I'll pick some up later." Said Dan, when he remembered the dream, he looked at Phil, who went back to munching on the cereal and watching tv. His brown eyes trailing to Phil's shoulder...he remembered the last time, he did something like that, Phil had gone after him and gotten hurt when he didn't have to. Phil turned to Dan, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" Asked Phil in concern.

" Yeah, I'm...just thinking of stuff, I'm ok." Said Dan, looking up with a small smile. Phil placed a hand over his, his blue eyes looking on at him in concern.

"Are you sure?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and sighed as he leaned against Phil.

"Yeah, I'm sure..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so, here is the next chapter of A Polite stranger..yeah, remember this one? XD Anywho, here is and hey Drama! Angst! Fluff!...yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

Dan sighed softly and leaned against Phil...he looked around the room, and recalled all of the memories they'd shared together. From when they first met, that day, to all of those videos filmed together, to everything really...he knew that it was stupid and risky but...if it meant keeping people safe, then...well...what choice did he really have? He looked up at Phil...Phil, who he loved more than anything in the world, who was his best friend, is boyfriend, the one who from the very beginning supported him and encouraged him. Who was always there for him...he sighed softly, and went back to his room. He knew that was he was doing was going to hurt just as many people as it was going to help..but as long as they were safe...he was ok with it.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, before feeling his eyelids getting heavier.

Once he was done with the cereal, and having finished washing the plate. Phil went to the room, and saw Dan had gone back to sleep..which was..odd honestly. Why get up, only to go back to sleep again? Then again, Dan had had a pretty rough night last night. He'd let Dan sleep, the older youtuber kissed Dan's cheek, and left him a note telling him he was going to be out. After all, he did owe Dan a new box of cereal. He left the flat in high spirits, and a small spring in his step. He cried out, wen someone yanked him into an alley and pinned him to the wall.

His eyes widened, when he saw Andrew there...Dan was telling the truth, he felt both guilty and frightened.

"Hello Phil, nice to see you again..you and I, we're going to go for a nice walk..and have a nice chat." Said Andrew, Phil tried to push against him and fight back, when Andrew pulled out a knife and pressed it up against Phil's throat. Immediately Phil stopped, when Andrew, took Phil's cellphone, and pocketed it, making Phil panic. Now he didn't have anyway to call for help at all...he was also mentally kicking himself, why didn't he believe Dan? He should've known...but he didn't.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Said Phil defiantly.

" Oh I'm pretty sure you are...because I know, the best way to get to Dan is to use you as bait. Dan's going to come after you...knowing him. He'll stop at nothing, to save you...then, when he comes to play hero...well...that's when I'll have some fun, I'll make you watch as I destroy Dan right before your eyes...then...you're going to get a front row seat, to his gruesome, sticky, end." Said Andrew, Phil gasped.

"I won't let you." Said Phil glaring at him.

"I don't think you have choice in the matter Phil...now, lets go." He replied, concealing the knife in his sleeve and leading Phil down the street. Phil bit his lip, feeling his heart pounding in his chest rapidly. He wanted to run..but where would he run to? He didn't want to go back to the flat, for fear of him hurting Dan..no..there was nowhere to go.

Dan groaned softly, and gasped at the sight of the girl...he recognized her now bloody Dan and Phil shirt, as well as the blood trailing down her head. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as she made her way towards him. She didn't look angry though..just sad, there was nothing but dark emptiness in those black eyes of hers. She pointed to his bedside, where he found the note. He turned to the ghost, who disappeared.

"Wait no, come back!" He exclaimed, before reading the note. Immediately he called Phil, he wanted to make sure Phil was ok...that he really had gone to the store now and nothing bad had happened. A few times, he didn't answer and slowly, Dan was beginning to get worried, more and more.

"Well, hello Dan..is there a reason, you've been calling so much?" Said Andrew, Dan's eyes widened.

"Why do you have Phil's phone?" He asked.

"Well, that would be because Phil is right here with me..he'd come to say hello, but he's tied up at the moment. Frankly though Dan, I think you'd be more concerned with how he is...not to worry though, he's safe..for now." He replied, before hanging up. Dan immediately, tried to call again and again..only to be ignored each time. He immediately called the police, in the hopes of trying to find Phil.

"He sounded very worried Phil...very worried indeed." Said Andrew.

"You aren't going to get away with this, I won't let you hurt Dan, not now not ever." Said Phil, glaring daggers at him.

" Oh Phil, why don't you see that I'm actually doing you a favor by taking Dan away from you?" Said Andrew, with a small chuckle. Phil shook his head and looked at him incredulously, this guy was definetly mental he decided. "The way I see it Phil, you were a great Youtuber...you're creative, you're talented, you're intelligent, you're handsome..you have all of these opportunities knocking at your door...Dan is holding you back. How many job offers have you had to turn down because Dan wasn't up to it or Dan didn't feel like doing it? Think about it Phil, if you hadn't met Dan, you'd have more subscribers, you wouldn't be compared to anyone, you'd have more recognition instead of only being known as Amazingphil, whose Danisnotonfire's best friend...it wouldn't be Dan and Phil..it would be just Phil."

Phil looked down at the ground, as he continued.

"Think about it Phil, with no Dan to ruin your life...you can be successful, you can be great, you can be better...you can have your life back. Just help me lure Dan here, and leave him to me..I'll even let you throw in a few punches in, he deserves it doesn't he Phil?" Said Andrew, as he looked over at Phil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of A Polite Stranger so yeah..here we go XD**

* * *

Dan stayed sitting in the lounge, having finished talking with the police and filling them in on what happened. He sighed, and wrung his hands together cracking his knuckles and looking up at the clock. He hoped they'd find Phil soon, that any moment now Phil would come, walking through that door safe and sound. He sniffed, and ran a hand through his hair. This was his fault, all his fault...he just hoped Phil was ok...he looked up, as the fan's ghost appeared to him again. She looked at him, and tilted her head to the side.

" Hi...I don't suppose you know where Phil is?" He asked, she gave him an apologetic look and shook her head.

" I'm sorry...I'm sorry..you shouldn't have died like that, if I could I would've helped you I...I...I'm so sorry." aid Dan, as he felt the hot tears prick his eyes. "I'm sorry to you...and to Phil...oh god, Phil's probably being tortured...he's probably hurt. he..."

Clara lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into her now black eyes. They were empty, but..in a way, it was as if she was sorry for him, Dan immediately felt extremely cold, as she wrapped her arms around him. It was like this cold mist, was around him..but in a way it felt comforting.

"Thank you." Said Dan softly. She smiled, and disappeared from his vision making him sigh. He wondered where Phil was...the flat seemed so lonely and cold without him, just as it always did whenever he left. On those times though, he knew Phil would come back..this time..he was even unsure of that.

Phil sat there and looked down at the ground. What Andrew had said...it was a lie, he loved Dan..he did, Dan was his best friend in the whole world, there was no one he considered above Dan when it came to his friends. He was his best friend and companion, they'd been through so much together and had always been there for each other..sharing secrets, worries, hopes, dreams, goals...fears, everything. They's helped each other, through the ups and downs of life, they were known as Dan and Phil for a reason. Where one was, you could almost always find the other. He's never hate Dan, he'd never blame Dan for anything...ever. He cried out, as he felt a needle being driven into his arm.

He groaned, and looked up, as Dan appeared in his vision. Immediately his eyes widened.

"Dan! get out of here, he's going to get you!" Exclaimed Phil.

" Do you really honestly think he'd care? As I said before, he'll come willingly." Said Andrew with a small chuckle. " What you're seeing is an illusion, brought on by a very potent, drug that causes hallucinations and illusions. It's quite rare, you have no idea what I had to do to get it. I was just testing it out on you...for later. Now, lets continue on with our chat...tell me Phil, why do you try so hard? Dan was nothing more than just a lovesick fan...what made him more special than the other fans who were drawn to you?"

"He was different...I knew he was..I can't explain it, there was honestly something about him that made me want to talk to him...what about you? Out of all the people there why did you go after Dan?" Asked Phil, deciding to turn this around on him.

"As I told Dan, it wasn't every day one got to murder a celebrity...even an internet one." Said Andrew, Phil glared at him.

" Y'know, you're an awful person, what happened to you to make you this way?"Asked Phil incredulously, Andrew chuckled as he looked on at Phil.

" Honestly, sometimes there isn't some type of Freudian excuse as to why people are the way they are...actually..what about you Phil? Why are you so protective over Dan, I mean I know you've been friends for a while and boyfriends to top it off..but why the overprotectiveness...could it be that, there is some underlying reason? actually...are you afraid of losing Dan?" He asked, with another chuckle. " Actually, yes...thats it isn't it? you're afraid of Dan leaving you, because you can't bear the thought of another friend leaving you so abruptly. "

"Shut up! Just...just shut up!" Yelled Phil, he sniffed and looked up to where the image of Dan was gone..only to be replaced by another. Phil looked down at the ground and began crying.

"Oh yes, Phil...you've replaced one friend for another...but, what if that was all Dan? what if he did this knowing how vulnerable you were, so that you'd notice him? Think about it Phil, the timing is strange isn't it? meeting Dan so soon after your first friend is dead? Would you have given Dan the time of day if he were still alive? Probably not...Dan played you Phil, he only used you." Said Andrew, Phil shook his head.

"No, Dan would never do anything like that..never...Dan's not a cruel heartless person like you are! So shut up, and stop acting like you know anything about me or Dan! Just..just leave us alone!" He cried out, as the tears streamed down his face.

" Did I strike a nerve Phil? Very well then..as you wish." Said Andrew before walking away.

Dan sighed once more, as he laid there on the couch, worried sick over Phil...he closed his eyes, deciding to at least attempt to get some sleep. His eyes widened, when he saw Phil and he was horrified in the state he was in. Immediately, Dan ran towards him..the more he ran however, the farther away Phil was. He tripped, and cried out as he fell. When he looked up, Phil was gone.

Immediately Dan woke up in a cold sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them

**Hey guys, so things are going to change and the chapters are going to get extremely intense...so yeah, also know that I love Phil very much, he is lovely and amazing, and sweet, and adorable. So please bear with me and I hope you like this new chapter and I'll cya later bye**

* * *

"So, lets talk about your early days with Dan...were you happy?" Asked Andrew, Phil groaned in pain, as the needle was driven in and he felt the familiar stinging sensation of the drug in his veins. It had been three days of this...of Andrew talking down to him, belittling him, belittling Dan, belittling their relationship and trying to tear it down. He'd also been administering this drug, that while at first he couldn't feel anything...now felt like it was burning, it felt like there were was so much rage and anger burning inside of him like a fire and the drug was fueling it more and more.

"Of course I was, and I still am." Said Phil, glaring up at him.

"I see, well then...how does it feel to know your relationship is founded upon a lie? After all, Dan did say he was prone to lying and attention seeking when he was younger...and later, he even wanted to hide your relationship. Face it Phil, your whole relationship is a sham, a fake, whatever you wish to call it. He wanted to meet his favorite Youtuber and so he did, once he got close to you and you started to invite him to all of these things, and the fans just kept pouring in...that stroked his ego didn't it?" He asked, Phil shook his head.

"No, you're wrong..Dan isn't like that! He's not like that at all!" Exclaimed Phil defensively.

" He isn't? Well..then why did he want to hide your relationship, infact why does he still do that? Why is it that he pushes away from you? That you always come second best to him in everything, when you started earlier...infact, without you, there would be no Danisnotonfire. So doesn't he owe you Phil? Shouldn't he be on his knees, thanking you for all of the opportunities you gave him, if you hadn't noticed him well..life would've been very different. Face it Phil, he only got with you for the attention, and when he couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted to give up, when that poor innocent person died, he seized his chance and sunk his claws into you, and then it became too much but liked the fame...so he stayed with you because he didn't want to lose any of it." Said Andrew, Phil sighed softly, he groaned as the drug conjured up an illusion of Dan.

"He's right Phil, you honestly think I loved you? Really? " Said "Dan" with a small chuckle, Phil's eyes widened as "Dan" went over to him and stared at him coldly. "You were nothing, but someone to help me..as if I'd ever care about someone, as pathetic as you. You're nothing but some sort of manchild, who says stupid things, and who is full of crap most of the time. You want to know why I've put up with you? Because of everyone else, I couldn't give two craps if you died. "

"No..no..you're not real...you're not real." Said Phil, as he was close to tears. He wasn't real, this wasn't real..Dan would never say those things to him, or about him ever...never..right? He looked up, as Andrew came before him.

"He's not here to rescue you Phil...he never was..and he never will, he's going to stay with me. He just wanted to see your demise." Said Andrew, behind him the image of Dan smirked. Phil sniffed, and finally broke down. He cried out once more, as something hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out. The next thing he knew, he was in a hospital bed, and Dan was there.

"You're awake." Said Dan softly, a smile on his face.

"Yeah...not like you would care, bet you're disappointed" Said Phil, which caught Dan by surprise. He'd been at home, when the police called and told him Phil had been found and was currently at the hospital. He was glad Phil hadn't suffered any injuries except for apparantly a small needle shaped mark on his arm, he went to hold Phil's hand when Phil pulled it away.

" What? Phil I..I'm not disappointed, I'm gla-"

"That's a lie, right there. Why do you always lie?" He asked, Dan was dumbfounded as he wondered why Phil was acting so differently. He went to get nearer, and place a han on his shoulder, when Phil rebuffed him.

"Don't touch me, I don't ever want you touching me again got it?" Said Phil harshly, which caught Dan off guard. He didn't know what happened back there or what Jaccoby had put him through, but he had a feeling that had to do with his behaviour. He placed a hand on Phil's shoulder, when Phil immediately grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Ow! Phil!" Exclaimed Dan, as Phil began tilting Dan's hand back with an iron grip on his wrist. "Phil, stop you're hurting me."

Dan wrenched his hand away from Phil and rubbed his throbbing wrist, Phil groaned softly and rubbed his temples when he blinked and looked around, before seeing Dan there.

"Dan...wait...what happened?" Asked Phil, upon seeing the hurt in Dan's eyes and him massaging his wrist which had bruises on it. All he remembered was being taunted by Andrew, and the next thing he knew he was blacked out, and woke up to this. Dan knitted his brow, now he really knew something was wrong with Phil...he bit his lip and looked down at his wrist. Well, Phil had undergone something very traumatic and telling him would only make him feel bad.

" Did someone hurt you?" He asked, Dan looked into his blue eyes full of worry and concern. He sighed and shook his head.

"No I um...you know how clumsy I can be right?" Said Dan with a small chuckle. "I'm glad you're back Phil."

"Yeah, he was saying these horrible lies about you and...he gave me this weird drug, that made me hallucinate you and..and..."Said Phil, his voice cracking. Dan nodded his head, now knowing why Phil had been acting strange, it was probably an effect of the drug. He hugged Phil, who hugged him back tightly. Dan kissed Phil's forehead, and smiled softly.

" Don't worry Phil, everything's going to be fine. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them

**Hey guys, so the angst is coming...believe me it is, but I promise that this will have a happy ending and no matter how dark things get. We can take comfort in the fact that none of this is real, ok enjoy**

* * *

" Are you sure?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and kissed Phil once more.

" It is, don't worry...get some sleep love," Said Dan softly, as Phil laid back down. After the ordeal Phil had gone through, he deserved some rest. Phil sniffed and closed his eyes, Dan gently ran a hand through Phil's dark hair and smiled tenderly. He was here, he was safe and sound. Dan froze up, when he heard a cold chuckle behind him. He slowly looked back to see Andrew, and suddenly Dan was filled with deja-vu. Recalling an incident that happened years ago similar to this, he stood up infront of Phil defensively.

"Relax Dan, I'm not here for him." Said Andrew.

"No...I know what you want...I'm not leaving Phil's side...not now, not ever." Said Dan, Andrew went over and looked on at Dan who felt incredibly uncomfortable with him being there.

" You say that now Dan, but you'll be mine soon enough. the drug I gave Phil, it's a very potent one...I'm not going to tell you what it does though. I'll leave it up for you to see it for yourself. " He replied, Dan glared at him, he was getting really tired of Andrew's crap.

"Why are you here?" Asked Dan, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

" I like to gloat every once in a while...makes life more fun, and well..I came to see you." Said Andrew, as he placed a hand on Dan's arm, and leaned in closely to kiss him, when Dan pushed him away. The other man laughed and looked at at Dan with a small smirk, before leaving. Dan sighed, and turned around, when Phil groaned and grunted.

"Phil, Phil wake up." Said Dan softly as he shook Phil, who groaned and woke up in a cold sweat.

"Dan I...I dreamt Andrew was here and..and you were leaving like last time and..and this time I knew you weren't coming back...and.." Said Phil, feeling his cheeks turn red, Dan shook his head and wrapped his arms around Phil in a tight embrace.

" Phil, it was only a dream, I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here." Said Dan soothingly as he rubbed Phil's back. He climbed into the bed with Phil, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Phil smiled, and hugged Dan back..he looked down at Dan who was nearly asleep. He leaned down and kissed Dan tenderly.

The next day Dan took Phil home and the couple spent all day at home, on the couch watching Anime. Though Dan noticed how Phil seemed to be slightly irritated, he chalked it up to the drug...though he was incredibly concerned about that. The doctor still had yet to take a blood test but...well..Dan was growing very concerned about a drug he had no idea of, coursing through Phil's veins.

" So um, Phil...I was thinking we could film a video together later?" Asked Dan.

"Why, so we can see that once again, everyone only goes to my channel because you're there? Honestly, I'm not even sure if I want to make videos with you anymore." Snapped Phil, Dan narrowed his eyes slightly.

" A simple no, would've been just fine Ph-" Dan cried out, as Phil wrapped his hands around Dan's throat. He struggled to breathe, as Phil's hands were squeezing tighter and tighter. He met Phil's gaze and saw nothing but pure, unbridled rage, and anger there. He felt the tears forming, as he tried to get out of Phil's grasp.

"Shut up, y'know you are so annoying! Your voice annoys me, your sarcasm, just..I just hate everything about you, I always have, I should've just ignored you when I had the chance. You're pathetic and you ruined my life.." He replied angrily, Dan felt his heart shatter, as it was getting harder to breathe. He coughed, and swallowed, before jamming his fingers into Phil's sides causing him to let go. Dan immediately placed a hand on his throat, and rushed out of the lounge. He headed to his room and closed the door behind him.

Immediately Dan went to the mirror, he winced at the handprints and bruises on his neck. This wasn't Phil..it was the drug, Phil loved him, Phil would never hurt him, Phil would never say those things..never..said a voice in the back of his mind. He sniffed, and sighed as he tried to make himself believe that...but what if that was what Phil really thought...deep down. He jumped, as Phil knocked on the door. Immediately Dan got his horned hoodie, and put it on, greatful for its high collar.

" Dan? What happened? One minute we're watching anime the next you're not there, and...you're wearing that, is something wrong?" Asked Phil in concern, once Dan opened the door. Dan smiled softly, this was his Phil..his sweet, loving, kind Phil.

"No I um...I was just kind of cold, I'll get started on dinner ok?" Said Dan softly with a small smile. Phil nodded though he knew there was something off..very off about Dan and he honestly couldn't explain it..one minute they were fine, and the next it was like Dan was different..Dan went past him to the kitchen to make food. After it was done, they sat back down in the lounge.

"Bear...something's bothering you." Said Phil, taking Dan's hand in his. Dan looked up at him, into his baby blue eyes. What Phil had said earlier ran through his mind.

"Phil, you love me..right?" He asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

" Of course I do Bear, I love you so much...I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I' sorry I made you feel..like you did before. I know that...that I should've listened better..but I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to keep him away from you." Said Phil, Dan sighed and his lower lip trembled slightly. He wrapped his arms around Phil tightly. A sense of relief washing over him.

" Why?" He asked.

" Nothing I just...I thought you hated me." Said Dan softly not wanting to say the real reason.

" I could never hate you Bear, you're my best friend in the whole world, there're no one I'd rather be with than you...you make everything brighter, you...there's so much I love about you." Said Phil, Dan sniffed and smiled softly.

"Is that whats been bothering you Bear?" Asked Phil softly.

"Yeah but...I'm ok now." Said Dan,


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter of A Polite Stranger, and this is where things will get very, very intense. **

* * *

Phil laid in bed editing, when Dan walked in and took off the hoodie in order to change into another shirrt. Phil knitted his brow, when he noticed the bruise around Dan's neck and grew increasingly alarmed. His eyes trailed down to Dan's wrist, where there were also some bruises...who hurt him he wondered? Dan had been here all day, so...Dan turned around and smiled softly at him.

"You alright there?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, um Bear...has someone been hurting you?" Asked Phil, Dan bit his lip, as his brown eyes looked on at Phil. He sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Yesterday...I saw Andrew and, well...we had a bit of a disagreement." He replied, which wasn't technically a lie but not the reason for his newfound injuries. No, Phil didn't know what was going on, it would hurt him if he knew that he was the one responsible. Besides, the drug couldn't stay in his system forever right? Phil knitted his brow..he knew the bruise on Dan's neck hadn't been there at all this morning...no something else had hurt Dan. He hugged Dan, who hugged him back...he didn't know who or why..but he was going to keep them away from Dan too.

" I'm sorry..." Said Phil, Dan kissed Phil, and laid down next to him.

" It's fine." He replied, before they went to sleep. The next day, Dan woke up to see that Phil wasn't there. He went out, and saw that Phil was in the kitchen making breakfast. He went over, and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist as he put his chin on Phil's shoulder.

" Morning." Said Dan softly.

"Morning, I invited PJ and Chris, their coming over later..I thought maybe the mood would be..lightened, I've missed seeing you smile." Said Phil, turning to Dan who smiled and kissed Phil, he was glad that Phil was reverting back to his usual self, maybe this was a sign that the drugs were wearing off. Later, PJ and Chris and they'd spent the day in the apartment...Dan wasn't very keen on going out with any friends at the moment.

As they played MarioKart though, PJ noticed a few things...like the bruises on Dan's wrist, and he swore he saw something on Dan's neck. He also noticed that Dan seemed a bit jumpy, whenever Phil would get annoyed at the game, or would look at him..almost as if he were afraid of him.

"Hey, Dan do you have a sec?" Asked PJ, Dan lifted an eyebrow curiously, before following PJ out the door and heading to the hallway. "Is everything ok, between you and Phil?"

"Yeah, everything's fine...really..." Said Dan, he had a feeling one of them would find out sooner or later. PJ, looked back at the doorway, before turning back to Dan.

" I think you should stay at my place for awhile," Said PJ, Dan looked at PJ curiously.

" Wait..what? PJ, it's fine, everything's ok between me and Phil really." Said Dan, he knew that PJ meant well..but honestly with everything going on, he didn't want to put PJ in any more danger.

" Dan I saw the bruises, and you were scared of him, whenever he got angry at the game..something is seriously wrong, and-"

"Hey, guys is everything ok?" Asked Phil, Dan sighed and looked from PJ to Phil, before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Said Dan, honestly it was second nature to give that response now, he looked up at PJ before heading back to the room. He hoped that he didn't blame Phil or anything..because it wasn't Phil's fault, it was Andrew's fault and it was the drug's fault..not Phil. After lunch, PJ and Chris left leaving Dan and Phil in the lounge. Dan turned to Phil, who was rubbing his temples.

" So what were you and PJ talking about earlier?" Asked Phil, his tone was colder and Dan knew. He sighed softly and looked down at the ground.

"Nothing." He replied softly, maybe if he waited it out Phil would go back to normal soon.

" Right, I bet you were flirting...knowing you, I bet you like the attention, you certainly don't mind it from Andrew I bet." Said Phil bitterly, and immediately Dan looked at him horrified.

" You think I like having an insane murderer after me? You really think that I like being stalked and obsessed over by some..some maniac? That I like any of this? I don't, I wasn't flirting with PJ he was concerned about me, and we were just talking." Said Dan defensively, Phil glared at him, and smacked him across the face. Immediately Dan placed a hand on his red cheek.

" Does that make you feel better?" Asked Dan, when Phil grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"Yes, it honestly does...you ruined my life Dan, that's all you've ever done. You stalked me, harrassed me, took advantage of me kind of like how Andrew did to you..infact, you and Andrew, you're exactly the same. You both deserve each other in my opinion." Said Phil, and Dan was left speechless. He looked at Phil, who let him go and Dan was trying his best to not cry.

"Is that what you really think Phil or is that the drugs talking?" He asked, hoping it was the latter.

" Oh believe me, it's what I really think. You're an annoying little fanboy, who I honestly don't know why is so popular. There are plenty of people out there who are more talented, better looking, smarter, and more dedicated than you are. Yet you somehow have more subscribers than them. You don't deserve any of this, " Said Phil,


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter of A Polite Stranger, where basically crap goes down, **

* * *

Dan stood still and bit his lip, he sniffed and felt the tears trail down his face before quickly wiping them away...so the truth finally came out, honestly...he was now starting to think that maybe it wasn't the drugs anymore...that maybe Phil did really hate him that much. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground, remembering all of the memories they'd shared. Did that mean...he wondered if Phil had always felt that way, and if this was him finally having an excuse to get his frustrations out on Dan. He looked up at Phil who glowered at him.

" If you feel that way...then why did you save me the first time?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Because...because you were my friend then...but now, now I'm just sick and tired of everything. I'm tired of being second best when it comes to you, I'm tired of people who hate me but love you when if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here in the first place...and y'know what? I wish that were true, I wish I'd just let Andrew keep you." Said Phil, Dan's jaw dropped feeling his heart literally break. He honestly did not know what to say to that, what was he supposed to say? He shook his head once more and left the flat. He honestly didn't care anymore...Phil hated his guts apparently, and with everything going on...honestly, he just wanted to give up.

Dan walked the streets of London, trying his best to hold the remaining tears in and not let anyone see him cry...though he was sure that his eyes and face were red.

"Hey Dan!" Exclaimed a voice, Dan turned to see a dark haired girl smiling up at him. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Hey, " Said Dan, her smile faded, and she knitted her brow in concern.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, there was a slight worrying tone to her voice. Dan shook his head, when he looked up and the color drained from his face when he saw Andrew in the crowd. His brown eyes turned to the girl, standing there still.

"Um, yeah I-I'm fine I just..I just have to meet up with someone, so I'm kind of in a rush." Said Dan, trying to come up with an excuse, he was internally begging the girl to get the hint and leave. She lifted an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Um, ok well...it was nice meeting you." Said the girl, as she smiled, before heading off. Dan sighed in relief, when he saw the ghost of Clara beside the girl, before disappearing. He hoped that wasn't an omen...he really, really didn't. He turned back to see Andrew was much closer now than before.

" It's been a while since I've added a blond to the list...the last one was redheaded right?" Said Andrew, and Dan glared at him.

"You leave her alone, she hasn't done anything wrong." Said Dan protectively, Andrew chuckled as he looked at Dan. He noted how pale Dan looked, the bags under his eyes, which looked slightly red, the bruises on his wrist, neck, and cheek. Obviously, his plan was going along smoothly.

"Fine then, I'm much more interested in you Dan, would you like to go and have a nice chat somewhere else?" He asked. Dan wanted to protest, but honestly at this point..he was just done.

"Fine, we'll go to the park." Said Dan, as they began walking, honestly it made him feel sick to be so close to him. Still, he needed answers..like what exactly that drug Phil had was. Once they were at the park, they sat on the bench, with Andrew snaking his arm around Dan's waist.

" Stop, look just answer my questions...what exactly did you do to Phil?" Asked Dan, as he got out of Andrew's grasp.

" Simple, the drug I gave him causes hallucinations and illusions, and well..the person becomes highly violent after a few days. Especially after something triggers that anger..I simply told Phil the truth...that your relationship was founded on lies, and that all you've ever done is use him." Said Andrew, Dan immediately stood up ad glared at him.

" That is not true, I love Phil and I would never lie or use him!" Exclaimed Dan angrily.

" Well then why do you keep everything a secret? Surely you must be ashamed of him to keep your love a secret, if you really loved him you'd be telling everyone wouldn't you? " Said Andrew.

" No..yes..I..there's nothing wrong with wanting to keep our relationship secret, we don't want to broadcast everything to the world...that's why." Said Dan, Andrew chuckled, as he looked on at Dan, his hands going to Dan's arms, and Dan immediately remembered that moment back in the lounge. His breathing became shallower, as Andrew stood up.

" What is it Dan..do I frighten you? What about Phil..he's been hurting you hasn't he? He's the one you should really be afraid of Dan, he hates you...just as everyone does, but you know what you have to do to make everyone stop right?" Said Andrew, Dan looked up at him as he stood up and lightly stroked Dan's chin. Dan got away from him and tried to compose himself again.

"Of course, you can choose to ignore me and the bodies will just keep piling up...Phil will keep losing himself to the drug and hurt you, and it will only be a matter of time before everyone starts noticing the bruises...then they'll start to wonder and think...then they'll find out, and everyone will turn on Phil." Said Andrew, Dan immediately looked up at him horrified.

" But Phil hasn't been..I..I mean..its because of that drug you gave him." Said Dan, Andrew chuckled and looked on at Dan.

" We both know that..but will everyone else? Or will they think you're just saying that to protect him?" He asked, and Dan knew that he was right. " There's one way for you to stop this Dan..and thats to give me what I want."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,so here we have the next chapter of A Polite Stranger, which I hope you guys will like and this is where Phil finally finds out whats going on. **

* * *

"I'll think about it..." Said Dan, when Andrew kissed his lips and lightly stroked his cheek. He could see the lust in his eyes, and Dan did not like that at all. With that though, Andrew was gone leaving Dan there on the bench, he sighed and decided to head back to the flat. He was just...tired..so tired of dealing with all of this crap. There was an insane serial killer on the prowl for him, his best friend and boyfriend was losing himself to some stupid drug, his fans were dying because of said killer, the nightmares were getting worse..not to mention he saw Clara's ghost a lot of the time. He looked up as her ghost was before him yet again.

"What do you want from me? I can't bring you back, I...everything is just going to hell and...I..I just want it to stop." Said Dan, as he cried into his hands. He sniffed, and felt everything around him just stop, he wished he'd never even gone to that school, if it meant not running into Andrew. This was his fault..it was his fault that people were dying, that this had affected Phil. He looked up, as the three ghosts also joined Clara...the ones from Uni...they were there too...and they did not look happy.

" Your fault..."

He turned around and gasped, as it was the fan from earlier. There were bruises on her neck, and it looked disjointed and broken. Infact, she looked like several of her bones had been broken, his eyes widened as instead of concern..he saw hate and anger in those now coal black eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry." Said Dan, as the ghosts advanced on him though he noticed Clara had disappeared.

"Leave him alone." Said Phil, all of them looked back at Phil, who was clearly afraid of the ghosts before him but stood strong. Phil gasped, and cried out as he fell to the ground, when the new ghost charged at him and went through him. Phil's eyes widened, as he saw her encounter with Dan, then him turning before leaving...then meeting Jaccoby, his eyes watered as he saw how he'd led her into an alley..broken every bone in her body, she looked down at him expectantly.

"He doesn't deserve it, Dan didn't do anything wrong...if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at Andrew...he's the one who killed you." Said Phil, the ghosts vanished at that making Phil sigh, he looked back at Clara and nodded in thanks. She smiled and nodded, before disappearing as well, Dan sighed as Phil went over and hugged him.

"Are you alright Bear? I wondered where you were and, then I saw her..the ghost..she..she showed me where you were and, and oh my god I'm so glad you're not hurt." Said Phil, Dan sniffed and hugged Phil tightly as he cried onto his shirt. Phil pulled away, and noticed the bruise on Dan's cheek...he knitted his brow, and assumed that Andrew had hurt him once again...slowly his eyes widened as everything began to unravel.

Dan seemed to be getting hurt, every time he had a blackout...and now, seeing the angry red mark on his cheek and remembering how his hand stung just a bit, as if he'd hit someone...that could mean one thing.

" Dan...have..have I been the one hurting you?" Said Phil, Dan looked down and sighed before meeting his gaze.

" It's not you it's...this weird drug that Andrew gave you, it..it makes you angry but..but I know you'd never really hurt me." Said Dan, deciding to let him know the truth, Phil took a step back in horror.

" I've been hurting you? " Said Phil in horror, he looked at his hands in terror and disgust, he'd hurt Dan...he'd hurt the person he loved, and whether it was because of some drug or not it still was no excuse. He'd laid a hand on Dan in a hurtful way, and that was not ok. He sniffed, and looked to Dan. Recalling his earlier question, he sighed softly.

"Do I...do I say awful things?" He asked, Dan looked down once more and Phil shook his head. "I'm so sorry I...I'm so sorry, ...you don't deserve what I put you through, I'm a horrible person."

Dan shook his head and wrapped his arms protectively around Phil, he sighed and clung to his shirt tightly.

"Phil you're not horrible..you would never in a million years hurt me, it's this drug making you do it. It's not your fault, alright? You don't deserve this either..you're a good person, you're kind, you're creative, and honestly you're everything thats good in the world. " Said Dan softly, Phil kissed him and Dan kissed him back...when he recalled earlier. "Phil...there's something else though..I saw Andrew again..."

"Did he hurt you?" Exclaimed Phil defensively.

"No he um...Phil, I love you..a lot..but he's never going to stop, not unless...unless I go with him." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and held Dan's hand tightly.

" Who says I'm going to let you Bear, I'm not going to let him anywhere near you...if he wants you then he is going to have to get through me to do it. I love you, more than anything and I'm not going to let that madman hurt you ever again." Said Phil, when a cold chuckled could be heard. Phil immediately got infront of Dan protectively.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter of A polite stranger, and trust me crap is going to go down, we are nearing our climax**

* * *

"Hello Phil, fancy seeing you hear...I just came to see if Dan had made up his mind about coming with me." Said Andrew, Phil looked back at Dan when he recalled what Dan had said earlier. His face going white as a sheet, as his blue eyes met Dan's.

" You were planning on leaving again?" Asked Phil, Dan took a deep breath and sighed.

"Phil I...I figured that...after everything you...you and everyone else would be happier...that everyone would be safer." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and looked at him in disbelief. He turned to Andrew who chuckled, and immediately Phil's hands clenched tightly into fists.

" Honestly Phil, I'm surprised it took you this long to see it...all I ever wanted was Dan, to either kill him...or keep him...or both, ruining his life well..that was the easy part. All I had to do was prey on people, like his fans..then later..his friends if he hadn't complied...then you. In the meantime though, I gave you that drug because I knew you would hate Dan, and hurt him...both physically and emotionally. " Said Andrew, Phil shook his head and glared at him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Dan anymore..." Said Phil, as he rushed at Andrew, only for Andrew to punch Phil in the gut. Phil coughed, having had the wind hit out of him, he cried out as Andrew slammed his elbow on Phil's back, forcing him to fall to the ground. Phil tripped Andrew, and pounced on him immediately the two were punching and kicking at each other. Dan's eyes widened in horror, as the two of them fought hard. When Andrew had Phil pinned down underneath him.

" I must say Phil, you certainly were a worthy rival and opponent..but Dan belongs to me, and I'm going to claim my prize whether you like it or not." Said Andrew, when he cried out as something delivered a swift kick to his side, knocking him over. Dan immediately extended his hand to Phil, who took it and pulled himself up.

"Sorry." Said Dan, wincing at the bruises on Phil.

" Not your fault..besides, I kind of deserved it for what drugged me said and did." Said Phil, Dan shook his head and grabbed Phil's arm, immediately they began running. They ran as fast as they could, Dan looked back and saw that Andrew was giving chase, and immediately the two of them ran to the flat and locked the door. Dan leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to catch his breath. That was the longest he'd ever ran, and it felt like his heart was beating incredibly fast.

"C'mon." Said Phil, as they ran up to the office to hide in there. Dan cried out as Andrew proceeded to bang on the door. Immediately, they turned off the lights in the office, and sat against the door, with Phil trying to reach the police. Dan sighed, and hugged his knees close to his chest. This was all his fault, he thought as Phil told the police what was going on.

Phil was in mortal danger, and he couldn't protect him..this had all happened because he'd been so stupid, and hadn't just given into Andrew's demands. He sniffed and sighed, when Phil wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Dan immediately hugged him back.

"Phil I love you, I've loved you since-"

"No, don't talk that way ok Bear? You and I, we're going to make it out of this alive, and everything is going to be ok...just please, don't leave with him, because..I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Bear...you mean the world to me. From the moment we met I knew you were special, that you were amazing, and wonderful...that I loved you. You don't deserve to have this psycho after you...you deserve to be happy Bear." Said Phil, Dan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And you deserve to live...you and everyone else..."Said Dan, when an idea came to his mind..he was tired of Andrew coming in and ruining his life..Phil was right, he didn't deserve this...and Andrew...Andrew didn't deserve to live for putting people through this. He was a maniac who killed innocent people and would never be stopped..no..he had to stop him.

"Phil, stay here, and whatever you do don't leave." Said Dan, as he stood up...Phil knitted his brows wondering just what Dan was going to do, when he saw a cold, dark glint in Dan's eyes that Phil definitely did not like. Dan wasn't an intimidating person, but honestly Phil was pretty intimidated right now, from how scary Dan looked right about now.

"Dan...what're you talking about?" Said Phil, Dan shook his head.

" Nothing, just don''t come out." Said Dan, as he left the room. Immediately Phil went after him, wondering what had gotten into Dan and why he looked so...scary. They looked up as Andrew entered the flat, and chuckled at the cold look Dan was giving him.

"Looks like I did it...I finally broke you out of that weakness you had...you're not soft..no...now you're just a cold, cruel person just like me...my perfect match...I just need to get rid of one more thing." Said Andrew, as he turned to Phil when the ghosts appeared, and Dan smirked.

" Sorry there Andrew, but I'm not going to let you get anywhere near Phil."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the climax of A Polite Stranger which I hope you like , as we have one more chapter to go...and yeah...here we go.**

* * *

Phil's eyes widened as he saw the ghosts advancing on Andrew, except for Clara who was looking at Dan like she was honestly afraid of him. And if there was one thing Phil never wanted, it was to have his and Dan's fans be afraid of him. He immediately go infront of Dan and he was shocked how cold, and dark Dan's eyes looked. He shook his head and placed his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"Dan, this isn't you...you're not this unfeeling, cold, killer..you're Dan, you have something he doesn't...you have a heart, one that loves and cares about people so much to the point you will do anything in your power to make people happy and keep them safe. You work hard making videos everyone loves, and you have won so many awards, those videos you make are ones you have worked so hard on. Staying up late into the night trying to get everything just perfect, you're funny and sarcastic..able to make anyone laugh, and you're just wonderful...thats who you are..not this cold person."Said Phil pleadingly, as his blue eyes looked into Dan's brown ones. "Please Dan, don't be like him...please come back to me."

Dan lifted an eyebrow, and sighed as he smiled at Phil, who smiled back at him. Dan sniffed and hugged Phil tightly, he sighed and felt his eyes begin to water at the thought of what almost happened. He sighed, and clung to Phil before looking up and gasping at the ghosts. He hadn't known how they'd come..he just imagined them appearing and they did. He shook his head and let go of Phil.

"Wait..no stop! don't do it...believe me I know its tempting but this isn't right. " He replied, the ghosts looked back at him with their cold dead eyes. "Revenge isn't the way..if you do this..what will happen when you pass on?"

The ghosts looked at each other, and three of the ghosts disappeared...save for the ghost of Natalia Jaccoby. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Dan, everything began to shake and he heard the mirrors cracking as she appeared before Dan. Dan coughed, and gasped for breath, as he felt someone crushing his windpipe. He looked down at the ghost who tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

_"Weak..weak...weak...youre weak...so weak..you're weak."_She whispered, when the ghost of Clara rammed into herand pushed her away. She stood infront of Dan and Phil protectively and glared at her. The two ghosts lunged at each other, and floated away fighting each other, Andrew chuckled as he looked up at Dan and Phil.

" So what now Dan? clearly you don't have it in you to kill me..." Said Andrew, Dan turned to Phil when he recalled Phil had called the police earlier. He just had to buy some time.

" Well Andrew, we're going to play a game..it's kind of a fun game really...it's called 'Guess the Crime' where when you hear a siren, you have to say what crime you think was committed. " Said Dan, Andrew chuckled as he looked on at Dan, Phil stood in front of Dan protectively wondering what he was getting at..when he heard sirens in the distance. Andrew's smile faltered, as the realization dawned on him.

"Guess the crime Jaccoby," Said Dan, when Andrew launched himself at Dan. Phil punched him back, when Andrew grabbed Dan's shirt and brought him down the stairs with him. Phil's eyes widened as he was immediately at Dan's side. Dan groaned lightly, as Phil was calling out to him and telling him not to close his eyes. Still..he was so tired, and sleepy. He looked up as the two ghosts stood before him, only they were joined by another..Dan sighed as Natalia and Andrew disappeared leaving Clara there. She smiled and her eyes turned from black to their normal eye color before disappearing. He smiled and disappeared as well.

_Dan looked around and found he was in a white space, there was nothing but white there. Clara was there, smiling at him..she wasn't covered in blood anymore, and she was wearing white now instead of the clothes she'd died in. _

_"Hi." Said Clara, he smiled softly._

_"Hi...where are we?" He asked, she looked around before looking back at him and shrugging making him chuckle. She smiled and pointed upwards, at a gleaming gold spot hanging amidst the white empty void. _

_"See that up there? That's where Heaven is..we're in the in-between. You're not dead but you're not alive either...that was a nasty blow to the head you took." She replied, Dan remembered what happened. _

_" So..is he dead?" He asked. She nodded and immediately hugged him tightly, she sniffed and sighed as he hugged her back. He could only imagine the relief she felt, her brown eyes looked up at him and he could see that she was about to cry. _

_"Thank you." Said Clara, Dan shook his head and hugged her tighter. _

_"No, thank you...I'm sorry though..about what happened." He replied. _

_"It wasn't your fault...some people are just evil, I'm glad I got to meet you and Phil though...um..can I ask you one thing though..before I go?" She asked, he nodded and she immediately looked down nervously, and began to fiddle with her fingers. "Is it real?"_

_He smiled and gently lifted her chin. _

_"Yeah, it's real." He replied,she smiled and turned around before heading towards the golden light. Dan's smile faded when he heard someone chuckle...he turned around to see Andrew there. _

_"Shouldn't you be in Hell with demons shoving their pitchforks up your ass?" Asked Dan, glaring at him, Andrew scoffed as he went over to Dan and stood infront of him. _

_"Snark all you want Dan, but I will be waiting on the other side just for you...and even then, who says I won't haunt your nightmares and reside in your dreams? Face it Dan...you will never be rid of me, not until you're mine." He replied, when a grey mist appeared and shrouded Andrew._

Dan gasped and awoke, he sighed and saw Phil asleep beside him. He was sitting on the chair, his arms on the bed and his chin resting on his arms, Dan smiled and tenderly fixed Phil's fringe. He leaned in and kissed Phil's forehead making Phil groan slightly, he looked up, and smiled when he saw that Dan was awake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the finale of A Polite Stranger, thanks so much for reviewing, faving, and following the story it means a lot to me XD, ok so here we go. **

* * *

"You're awake!" Exclaimed Phil, immediately hugging Dan. Dan smiled and hugged Phil back, feeling so warm and safe that now everything was finally over. The dark clouds were gone, and everything was good again. He pulled away and smiled at Phil, who immediately kissed him and smiled at him. He could see the relief in Phil's eyes as he looked over every inch of Dan's face.

" I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you for good this time." Said Phil, Dan shook his head and kissed Phil back, before hugging him tightly.

" You'll never lose me Phil, not ever." Said Dan reassuringly, Phil sighed and clung to Dan...he sniffed, and smiled at the younger man who kissed him once more.

"I told the doctors about...the drug, and they gave me some medication that should help get it all out of my system...but I think you should move in with PJ or someone else...I don't want to hurt you." Said Phil solemnly, Dan shook his head and gently ran a hand through Phil's hair. He knew that the drug made Phil a ticking time bomb, and he didn't know when it was going to be gone from his system. He still didn't want to leave Phil though.

" Phil..you could never hurt me, you'd never want to it was that thing making you do it. You're stronger than that drug Phil, and I'm going to stay right here by your side...I love you...more than anything." Said Dan, Phil sighed and he felt his face growing hot as the guilt he'd felt last night washed over him.

" But you shouldn't...I hurt you, I said awful things to you, I couldn't protect you when it mattered most...twice." Said Phil.

"You also saved my life...twice, if it weren't for you I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here right now...you're my best friend, my soulmate...and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You saved me from Andrew, you even put your own life on the line for me, that person wasn't you it was the drugs. Hell, if it weren't for you I would've let those ghosts kill Andrew but you stopped me because you didn't want me being like him. You're a good person, you're so loving and creative..you're a great judge of character and you fight with everything you have, for the people you care about. You're endlessly encouraging and supportive, you really are amazing." Said Dan, Phil sighed and held Dan's hand in his. They smiled at each other before hugging once more.

_Months Later_

Dan and Phil made their way down the street having finished doing yet another radio show, there were still nightmares from time to time, and some days Dan didn't want to get out of bed...and in the first few days Phil still had a few outbursts, but for the most part the drug was gone as were the ghosts. Which honestly Dan was happy about, they turned as someone called out to them. A girl rushed up to them, a blush on her face.

"Oh my gosh hi!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

The girl gushed as she introduced herself, and told her how much it meant to her that she was meeting them for the first time. They signed her IPad, and took a selfie..although deep down Dan had an extreme nagging suspicion...he knew the danger was gone, and for the most part nothing bad was going to happen...still, there was fear in his gut. He smiled for the selfie, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw that the girl's eyes weren't black in the picture.

"Thanks, bye!" She called out before hugging them once more and leaving. Phil turned to Dan, who watched her go, almost as if he was making sure no harm would come. That was something else, everytime a fan came up to them Dan would be very nervous about taking selfies, and after taking them would check the person's eyes in the picture to make sure they were the right color, he would also watch them leave for a few minutes before going. Phil held Dan's hand tightly, immediately prompting Dan to turn to Phil.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Said Phil reassuringly. Dan smiled at him, and nodded before walking off with Phil. Everything was getting better..but he still had a few ways to go.


End file.
